Spotlight
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: *HIATUS* 4 cheerleaders are given a surprise when Griffin wants Gustavo to produce a girl group. Eventually, they put aside their pom-poms and move to LA. But there are doubts, obstacles and crushable BOYS...Can they survive working together? PLEASE R
1. APPLICATION

**Ok, this is another OC contest for all of you. Instead of going all out for a story, I am going to keep this story simple but great. This story will contain BTR humor (I hope)**** but concentrates more on this OCs.**

**Spotlight  
**

**Story:** _This story is about 4 cheerleaders from New York who unexpectedly got a visit from Gustavo to produce an album as a girl group. They were not keen with the idea at first but in the end they decided to come to Hollywood and try to make it big. (Sound familiar? I know but all BTR members, including Gustavo, is going to be in the story and I know this kind of plot has already been done but I want to try to do my way)_

_

* * *

_

Here is the application. Be warned, you **can't choose** the BTR boy in this story. I will choose it for you. **BUT** you guys get to suggest what is the band name for the girl group! _**Please fill in all blanks**_.

Name:

Birthday:

Appearance (it would be great if you would just tell me who she looks like by just giving me a name):

Background:

Personality (Choose from these 4 before you write the rest: Tomboy, Girly, Shy, Outgoing):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Fear:

Strengths:

Other:

Suggestion for group name:

**Alright then, start typing those applications! Application closes this **_**Friday,**__**November 9, 2010.**_

**This is my application. I may or may not take my application.**

Name: Charlotte (Charlie) Hamilton

Birthday: 16 November

Appearance: Long dark hair, mocha-brown eyes, looks like Samantha Boscarino

Background: Half Spanish

Personality (Choose 1 from these 4 before you write the rest: Tomboy, Girly, Shy, Outgoing): Girly. Although she is girly, she is somewhat of a slacker and boy-crazy. She is smart but doesn't like to show it. She's a bit of a spoilt brat but her friends keeps her down to earth. She's very caring towards her friends. She can be conceited as well and she's sometimes sneaky

Likes: Shopping, flirting with boys, hanging out with her friends, her shoe collection, her credit card

Dislikes: Being told she isn't pretty, when things don't go her way, when people challenges her, when people make fun of her or her friends, when her dad threatens to send her to boarding school in England

Family: Understanding Mother, Lina, 38. Strict but caring Father, 40

Fear: Being humiliated

Strengths: She's a good actress but also good at singing

Other: She always wanted to be an actress. Singing was never really her passion but eventually she follows her friends to Hollywood. She is actually a genius but purposely get Bs so that her father won't send her to a school for genius people like he did when he was her age.

Suggestion for group name: I seriously don't know. That's why you guys get to choose.

**P.S. This story is going to have a little humor so I don't want any drama. Well, not that much. I want this story to be fully PG with not so many scandals. I want to keep it clean.**


	2. ATTENTION!

**Ok, first off I would like to thank everybody who applied. Right now, my problem is there are some qualities I am looking for. It comes to my attention that most of you applied for Outgoing and Girly. Happy to say, I already chose an Outgoing and Girly and now I need a Shy and a Tomboy.**

**AND I'm not sure if this is useful but here is how I want the characters to be:**

1. _Tomboy and Girly _were best friends since kindergarten.

met_ Outgoing _and _Shy _in Elementary school.

3. They all tried out for cheerleading in Middle School and fell in love with ever since.

4. _Girly_ and _Outgoing_ have a hard time getting along at times but they always end up acting like sisters.

5. _Girly_ likes to act and wants to become an actress. She is also secretly a songwriter.

6. _Tomboy_ is somehow the leader.

7. _Outgoing_ likes to burp and always wanted to be a fashion designer.

8. _Shy_ is the one that always wanted to be a singer and got her friends to like singing as well.

9. _All_ of them are boy-crazy.

10. They are all good dancers but are clumsy.

**So, I am giving you guys a chance to ****re-apply**** again! AND this time PLEASE! Answer ALL of the blanks. THANK YOU! The one that has a "*" means you ****must**** answer and it's ****not optional****!**

**BTW, as I mentioned in the first chapter, I want my characters to be PG. So please, ****no piercings or tattoos or eating disorders or anything dramatic****. Keep it ****clean ****please. And ****no colour hair streaks****. I want the characters to be as ****squeaky clean**** as BTR is at the first ep. THANK YOU!**

*Name:

*Birthday:

*Appearance:

Background:

*Personality (Choose 1 from these 2 and then start writing the rest of the personality, Shy or Tomboy):

*Likes:

*Dislikes:

Family:

Fear:

Strengths:

Other:

**I have also chosen a group name and you guys get to choose the name that I have listed down. The two of them might be lame, but choose wisely please. If you have something better, please tell me. If you don't have any ideas, please vote. THANK YOU!**

- Desirable Dolls

- Glossy Posse


	3. RESULTS ARE IN!

**I know I said the application closes on Friday but since I am not getting anymore applications, I thought I might as well make my decisions and pick the four girls. I did get a lot of interesting application and trust me, it is very hard for me to pick who I want. But in the end I manage to pick 3 girls (1 girl is mine).**

**Before I announced who the winners are, I will like thank everyone who applied. I would write every single name down but there's too many. But I will show you guys who I picked as the finalists:**

Jessica Anne Parker - _Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen_

Kiran Halkias - _GreekGoddess_

Sabrina Anna Zahir - _Purplesycho99_

Brielle Ryan Summers - _BreeZ_

Abigail Kiran Goldsworthy (Abby) - _abby1234_

Megan Elizabeth Turvet - _smileysurfer22_

Tamara Louise Bonds (Tammy) - _GreyLionDiva_

Madison Jean Wallace (Maddy) - _0-Lollipops-of-Death-0_

Erica LeAnn Carter - _xoFallenLeavesxo_

Kimberly Love Matthews - _missmoknatnotloggedin_

Skylar Lemme (Skye) - _ChasingStars143_

Lennon Erika Dylan Clarke - _DemiLenaJonasBTR_

**Unfortunately, I can only take 3 people from the top so I hope there's no hard feelings. So, here we go! The winners are….**

The Tomboy = Madison Wallace aka Maddy

The Shy One = Skylar Lemme aka Skye

The Outgoing One = Jessica Parker

**Congrats to all the winners! The fourth girl will be my character. Also for the winners, please take note that I might be doing some changes to your application so I hope you understand. So, like the last chapter I posted, here is the storyline between the four girls, Maddy, Syke, Charlie and Jessica.**

1_. __Maddy_ and _Charlie_ are best friends since kindergarten.

2. They met _Jessica_ in the first day of elementary school and _Skye_ during the second semester.

3. They all tried out for cheerleading in Middle School and fell in love with it ever since.

4. _Charlie_ and _Jessica_ have a hard time getting along at times but they always end up acting like sisters.

5. _Maddy _didn't like _Skye_ at first but _Charlie_ and _Jessica_ changed her mind.

6. _Charlie_ likes to act and wants to become an actress. She is also secretly a songwriter.

7. _Maddy_ is somehow the leader.

8. _Jessica_ always wanted to be a fashion designer.

9. _Skye_ is the one that always wanted to be a singer and got her friends to like singing as well.

10. _All_ of them are boy-crazy.

11. They are all good dancers but are clumsy.

**Last but not least, I still haven't picked the official band name yet! So you can still vote for and I will only announce their group name when the chapter comes. Here are some of the names I got:**

Glossy Posse

Desirable Dolls

Luscious Squad

Glossy Squad

**PLEASE PICK ONE and help me out because I am still confused. Well then, THANK YOU! Look forward for the chapter that will be posted soon.**


	4. The Journey Begins

Once upon a time, there lived four girls from the posh streets of Westchester, New York, who have no slight clue that something was about to hit them big time. Four friends; tomboy Maddy Wallace, shy and conservative Skye Lemme, girly and spoilt Charlie Hamilton and lastly, outgoing and fun Jessica Parker were just four cheerleaders from New York who had no idea that an old video of them in a talent show is in the hands of one of the biggest names in the music industry.

But back in Hollywood, Los Angeles, in Rocque Records, hot shot producer Gustavo Rouque had just received a surprising assignment from his straight forward, warm pants wearing boss, Mr. Arthur Griffin.

"You want me to go to New York to do what?" Gustavo yelled.

Mr. Griffin kept his cool and answered, "As I said before, I want you to go to New York and find these four girls and make a record with them," he said as his assistant lifted up a disc labelled 'Talent Show 2008' and handed it to Kelly.

"Why a girl band?" Gustavo asked frustratingly.

"If you can make a boy band come back, you can make a girl band come back. I am leaving these four girls to you. Make them as huge as Spice Girls and that's an order," Griffin replied.

"But the girl band generation has already been tried by many record companies and most of them failed drastically," Kelly tried.

"That's why I want Rocque Records to be the record company to bring back the girl band," Griffin said as he head for the exit. "Oh, bring your boys over to New York too. Maybe they can help to create some publicity for the girls. I want to see them all here at Rocque Records this time next week to see if they are officially qualified enough," he added.

As soon as Griffin and his assistants left, Gustavo sank to his seat while massaging his scalp. "Girl band? Girl band? He wants me to produce a girl band?" Gustavo said frustratingly.

"It's not that bad. You produced a girl band before. Remember Heart Angels? They were good," Kelly said.

"Heart Angels were one hit wonders and they were _girls_. Girls are very hard to work with. Especially teenage girls!" Gustavo replied.

"It won't be so bad. I'll do my research on them and we can get on the next flight tomorrow," Kelly tried.

"Tell the dogs they're heading to New York too. If it's one thing I learn about teenage girls is that they like teenage boys," Gustavo said with a sly grin on his face.

"You can tell them yourself. They're here," Kelly said as she opened the door the find Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan eavesdropping through his office door. As soon as Kelly opened the door, all of them dropped to the floor.

"DOGS! Sit," he ordered.

All of them recovered and sat on the chairs in front of Gustavo, "We're going to New York?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Apparently so. Griffin wants me to find these four unknown teenage girls from New York and make them famous. As if there are not enough teenagers around here," Gustavo said.

"When do we leave?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll all get into my private jet and hopefully bring the girls back with us," Gustavo said.

"Who exactly are the girls?" Kendall asked.

"Are they hot?" James added.

"See for yourselves boys," Kelly said as she re-enters Gustavo's office with a portable DVD player and placed it on Gustavo's desk so everyone can see. "This video was taken by the school during a talent show," she explained.

"Do these girls even know that they're talent show tape is in our hands?" Kendall asked.

"SHH! It's starting!" Carlos said.

As the video played, it showed a stage with fog. Then a girl with dark hair entered the stage as if being pushed. She looked at the audience with terrified eyes and tried to open her mouth as she sang the first words to the song in a ballad.

_Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in  
To let it go..._

As she sang the song, she kept looking backstage. Suddenly a girl with brown wavy hair entered the stage and sang the next part to the song but this time the tempo of the song started.

_And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it will come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear_

Suddenly two girls somersaulted their way the stage from both sides of the stage and landed centre stage, not crashing to each other. One blond and another dark haired. Together, the four girls started to dance to the beat and soon they started to belt out the chorus of the song together.

_You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
_

They continued to sing the chorus as they danced together with big smiles on their faces, looking like they are having the time of their lives performing. Then the blond girl moved centre stage and started to sing.

_Reaching high feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I'd like to shine  
I'll shine for you_

She then passed it on to the dark haired girl who she entered the stage with.

_And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you'll know_

They sang the chorus part again and the audience went wild for them. Most of them were already off their seat, clapping along with the song. The four girls danced away, obviously already into the music. Their dancing is in sync. There were no flaws whatsoever in their performance. They were practically rock star material.

"Whoa…" the boys said as the video ended.

"They are good!" James commented.

"Better than us," Logan said.

"But who are they?" Kendall asked.

"I did my research; their names are Skylar Lemme, Charlotte Hamilton, Madison Wallace and Jessica Parker. They all go to Heart View Prepatory School for Girls. They were also freshmen when they did this performance but won second place unfortunately," Kelly explained.

"Who won first?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Some group named, The Chicas. Which means right now these girls are 16 going on 17 this year," Kelly explained again.

"Are you sure they would want to come to Hollywood like that?" Kendall asked.

"Why wouldn't they? They rock!" Carlos said.

"And what kind of person would refuse an offer to go to Hollywood and become famous?" James asked hypothetically.

"Uh, me?" Kendall reminded him.

"Quiet! Kelly, call my pilot and tell him we'll be on our way to New York tomorrow. Dogs, pack your bags and tell Mrs. Knight that you will be with me to New York. Got it?" Gustavo ordered.

"Got it," everyone responded.

As soon as the boys got back from Rocque Records, they couldn't stop talking about the trip they are about to take the next day.

"Dudes, we are heading to New York! The city of lights," Carlos said.

"The city of lights is Paris, France," Logan corrected him.

"Whatever. But the best part is that we're going to an all-girls school," Carlos said.

"Yeah, going to a city which is cold and pretty much like Minnesota. How exciting," Kendall said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked.

"I just have a feeling these girls won't take the offer right away. Plus, that video was taken two years ago. I'm pretty sure they lost hope already to make it in Hollywood," Kendall said.

"But like they say, people can change their minds," James tried.

"Maybe."

* * *

_**So how's that for the first chapter? This is somehow a prolougue. The girls will be featured officially in the next chapter.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Won't Stay

The next day, Gustavo, Kelly and Big Time Rush members: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were in a limo, tugging their jackets and coats close to them due to the cold Westchester weather. They were there more because they were forced to, but they are on a mission.

"Tell me again why we have to come too?" Kendall asked while rubbing his hands together.

"I thought we're going to be in New York. Not Iceland," Logan said.

"This is New York. Westchester, New York," Kelly answered.

"Westchester? You mean Westchester County? One of the richest county in the world?" Logan inquired.

"Richest county? That means, these girls are rich?" Carlos asked.

"Their income is not important. What's important is that they will agree to come with us to Hollywood," Gustavo pointed out.

Unlike others who are trying to keep themselves warm, James is on his laptop typing away with a concentrated look on his face. Usually when he has that look is either he has to go to the bathroom or that he is really trying to figure something out.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked James.

"Researching on one of the girls and I found one of them," James shared and showed them a Facebook profile of a blond girl wearing a cap blue New York Yankees hat. "This is Madison Wallace but everyone calls her Maddy."

"She's cute," Carlos commented.

"It says here that she likes sports and has three brothers," Logan read.

"She also enjoys cheerleading, hanging out with her friends and pulling pranks on people," Kendall continued.

"And coincidently her BFFs are Charlotte Hamilton, Skylar Lemme and Jessica Parker," James said.

"Click on her photos of her and her friends," Carlos urged.

"Alright, hold your horses," James said as he clicked on one of the folders and clicked on a picture.

On the first picture, there is a picture of four girls smiling eagerly as they sat near the fountain while holding cups of yogurt in their hands. They were also wearing coats to keep them warm. The caption read: "Yogurt and shopping. Perfect combo!" As James clicked the right button, a photo of Maddy and a girl with brown hair appeared. The caption read: "Me and Charlie."

"That must be Charlotte Hamilton. Click on her tag," Logan said.

James nodded and clicked on her profile link. Her profile picture shows a girl with long brown hair with big brown eyes and a perfect smile. "Whoa, she's cute and hot," James commented.

"She's so out of your league," Kendall said.

"No girl is out of my league," James replied.

"It says here she's the daughter of Richard Hamilton. Also known as one the richest man in the country and the most powerful litigator in the state of New York," Kendall pointed out.

"So she's hot and rich. Click on her photos," Carlos urged.

James clicked on photos and clicked on a photo of Charlotte with two other girls in cheerleading uniforms. The caption read: Me, Skye and Jess during a pep rally 2009. The next picture showed all the four of them again in cheer uniforms while holding pom-poms and posing for the cameras. The caption read: Introducing the best cheerleaders in Heart View Prep history! :)

"By the looks of it, I doubt that they are shy," Logan said.

"They're hot!" Carlos said, high-fiving James.

"And by the looks of it single," Logan said.

James shook his head and returned to Maddy's Facebook page. "She's taken," James said.

"At least there three more for us," Carlos said.

"Guys, please behave yourselves. Remember, we are in a girl's school. Which means most of these girls will most probably eat you up," Kelly reminded them.

"That's why you dogs are going to stay here in the car while we meet the girls," Gustavo said.

"But we want to meet the girls too," Carlos pleaded.

"Tough luck. Stay or suffer the consequences," Gustavo said as Kelly got out of the car and closed the door. The boys immediately took out their seatbelts and look out of the window. They saw a big sign that says Heart View Preparatory School for Girls. They also saw girls with uniforms arriving to school and hanging out by the front gates.

"We cannot just sit here and do nothing," James stated.

"Well what do we do?" Logan said.

"Disguises," Kendall answered.

"Disguise as what? Girls?" Logan asked.

"We don't have to be girls. We can just be substitute teachers," Kendall answered again.

"Where are we going to get disguises?" James asked.

Kendall faced back to the window as he tried to come out with a plan to get them out of there without getting noticed. Suddenly, everyone noticed that all the girls are rushing their way to class.

"That was easy," Kendall commented before all of them rushed out of the limo.

"This is awesome! We're going to go in an all-girls school! How awesome is this?" Carlos said excitedly as all of them walked towards the back entrance.

"Not so much. People are going to notice that we don't belong here because one, we're not girls," Logan said.

"We'll just say we're visitors. It's not so bad," James said.

Suddenly, a white Volkswagen arrived at the parking lot and four girls are all rushing to get out of the car while chattering insanely. The four girls look awfully familiar.

"Hey, isn't that the four girls Gustavo's looking for?" James inquired.

"Yup. Looks like someone's late for school," Kendall said.

After the four girls got all of their stuff, they raced towards the back entrance of the school, not paying attention to the four boys who were lurking at them.

"HURRY!" Charlie said.

"HURRY? We're already late! We're so going to get detention," Skye said.

"Then we just have to run faster!" Maddy said.

"We're not you Maddy! We don't always go out for morning jogs all the time!" Jessica debated and crashed into someone and fell. While Charlie and Skye headed for the door, Maddy helped Jessica up, not realizing who she just bumped into.

"You ok?" Maddy asked.

"Yup. Let's go," Jessica said as she straightens her uniform. "Sorry about that," she said to the person she crashed into but not looking at him at all.

"It's fine," the person said.

"GUYS! COME ON!" Skye and Charlie shouted from the door.

Jessica and Maddy quickly ran towards the door until Maddy stopped and just realized who she bumped into. She turned around and saw no one. She could have sworn she saw…

"Maddy! Come on!" Charlie shouted while pulling her hand.

As soon as the girls enter the school, the boys who were hiding behind the trash can let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," James said.

"You alright Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yup! Let's go in!" Carlos said as he made his way to the back entrance.

"Does he ever feel a pain in his life?" Logan asked.

"Nope," Kendall and James answered and followed Carlos.

* * *

_**ALRIGHT! SHORT CHAPTER! The next one will be up very soon!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Torn

In the hallways, best friends, Maddy, Charlie, Jessica and Skye are running to their homeroom and finally made it but their teacher, Mrs. Jenson look far from understanding.

"Tardy again ladies?" she said.

"We're not _that_ late Mrs. Jenson," Jessica said.

"Just three minutes to be exact," Maddy said as she showed Mrs. Jenson her watch.

"And plus, there might be a chance that we are not late at all. You and everyone else are just early," Charlie said.

Mrs. Jenson took a deep breath, "Just take a seat. One more tardiness then I'll have to send you to the principal's office."

The girls smiled at each other and took their seats respectively. As they settled down, the announcement bell rang. The announcer then started to give the usual morning announcement while trying to sound like a radio DJ. The one thing about the morning announcements is that no one really paid any attention. Most of the girls usually do their own things.

"That was a close call," Maddy said as she turned to her friends.

"I know right! I thought we were toast," Jessica said.

"That was too close you guys. Let's not have breakfast outside anymore just to be safe," Skye said.

"Come on Skye, you have to admit, that diner was pretty good," Maddy said.

"Plus we need all the energy for after school today!" Charlie said.

"Totally! The pep rally is going to be sick," Jessica said.

"We're so going to rule the routine," Maddy added.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you but only Heather can rule the routine. She's captain remember," Skye reminded them.

"You're just mad because she still puts you at the bottom of the pyramid," Jessica said.

"Don't worry Skye. Once we're Seniors and I rule the squad, I'll promise to put you on top of the pyramid," Charlie supported.

Mrs. Jenson then silenced the class so that they will listen to the next announcement, "Will Charlotte Hamilton, Skylar Lemme, Jessica Parker and Madison Wallace kindly proceed to the Headmistress' office immediately. I repeat, Charlotte Hamilton, Skylar Lemme, Jessica Parker and Madison Wallace, please proceed to the office. Thank you."

Everyone in class suddenly turned to their direction.

"Well, I guess what goes around, comes around, right ladies? You are excused," Mrs. Jenson said while smiling.

The four of them got out of their seats and head out of the class and closed the door behind them.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked Jessica accusingly.

"I did nothing. Maybe it was you. You stole a towel from the school last week remember?" Jessica argued.

"You know what, maybe this is our chance, let's get out of here!" Charlie said.

"No, Charlie. We're just going to go to the office and deny everything like we always do," Maddy stated.

"But why us?" Skye asked.

"Maybe Headmistress Wither just wants to wish us good luck for the pep rally after school," Maddy said.

"What if we get expelled and never get to cheer another day again?" Charlie said.

"Stop being such a drama queen. We know you want to be an actress Charlie. Save the acting for drama class," Jessica said.

"Well, whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad," Maddy assured her friends.

In their friendship, Maddy has always been the leader somehow. Her friends always looking for her when they needed help and as her duty as their friend, she is happy to help. Her oldest best friend is Charlie. Many adults, including her parents calls her Charlotte but she prefers everyone calls her Charlie because Charlotte sounded like an old person's name to her. She and Charlie met in kindergarten during lunch time as they fight over the last chocolate milk. Needless to say, they caused a food fight, got in trouble for it and were put into timeout corner. During their time, they decided to put their differences aside and before they knew it, they were already best friends by the end of the day.

Jessica is Maddy's other best friend. They met when Jessica's family just moved right across the street from her house. Maddy's parents had invited Jessica's family for dinner and the both of them clicked right away. It was hard for Charlie to adjust to a new friend as she was threatened that Jessica might take Maddy away from her. They do fight constantly because they were both different people but in the end, they always made up and found two things they loved doing together: dressing up and shopping.

Lastly, Skye. Before she met Maddy or any of the girls, she was known as Skylar the new girl who transferred in the middle of the semester. Maddy at first didn't like Skye that much because she was too shy. Maddy prefers to be friends with someone who is outgoing and fun like Charlie and Jessica. One day during lunch, Jessica unexpectedly invited Skye to have lunch with them. Charlie didn't mind at all and started to interact with Skye as she complimented on the hat Skye was wearing that day. Maddy did feel a little jealous as she sees her best friends all paying more attention the new girl than her. But in the end, Maddy managed to warm up to her and thus giving her the nickname Skye instead of Skylar.

Together, the girls were known as the odd group of friends. Most people in school hang out with people who in their clique. But they chose to hang out together instead of going for clichés groupings. Those who don't know them didn't know that they have more in common than anyone thought.

One, they are rich. Well, all except Skye. After Skye's parents divorced, her family moved to a less than wonderful apartment building and become from an upper class family to a middle class thus Syke was forced to be on the scholarship committee to stay in school. The girls never told anyone that Skye is broke. Even Jessica kept her mouth shut about and she's the big mouth of the group. Maddy and Jessica are rich as well but not as rich as Charlie is. Charlie is the wealthiest girl in school but instead of being one of those bitches with fat wallets, she is nice person person with a fat wallet. She always helped Syke out any chance she got like this one field trip that costs $2000, Charlie contributed with her own money without the help of her parents at all. Overall, Charlie has a good heart but she can be lazy and dependent.

Charlie is also good at flirting with guys and getting them do what she wants all the time. She's a big charmer. Among them all, Charlie is the most beautiful and most flirtiest. A lot of guys wants to go out with her and she did went out with a couple of guys but she prefers being single after her last relationship with bad boy Rick Winters who broke up with her unexpectedly. Jessica is the second flirtiest and the most friendly among all of them. One flaw she has is a big mouth. Sometimes she blurts out random things and usually can't stop talking. Maddy on the other is boy crazy like her friends but she already has a sweetheart. Bryan Carter. They have been going out since freshmen year. Bryan goes to Oak View Academy for Boys. A brother school just a few miles away. They usually see each other during the weekends. Skye is the most shyest among all of them but she can be as outgoing as all of them once you get to know her better. Besides the fact of being middle class, she knows how to belt out a note when she can.

Actually, all of them like to sing but Maddy, Charlie and Jessica always supported Skye with the singing thing. She supported her through talent shows, singing contests and anything that involves singing. It's the one thing they like to do together. That, and cheerleading. Cheerleading has always been their sport plus, it gives such privileges like cheering for the hot boys over at Oak View. Overall, they love cheerleading and wouldn't trade what they're doing now for anything.

As they arrived into the administrative office, the headmistress' assistant pointed them to the door while she was on the phone. All of them adjusted their uniforms before Maddy knocked and opened the door to find a big guy with a lady seated by the couch.

"Ladies, please take a seat," headmistress Wither said as she pointed to the seats in front of her desk.

The girls look at each other with confused looks. There were only two seats. They shrugged to each other and sat down two by two. Maddy and Jessica sat in one chair together while Charlie and Skye sat at the other one.

"Headmistress Wither, could you please excuse us for ten minutes?" Gustavo asked.

Headmistress Wither looks hesitant but then she smiled and left her own office. That was the first time the girls had seen their headmistress being dismissed by a person. As soon as she left, the lady that was with the big guy closed the door and the big guy sat at the headmistress' seat.

"Are we trouble?" Jessica asked innocently.

"No. I'm sure you ladies know who I am," the big guy said.

The girls only gave him the exact same questioning look. "Girls, this is Gustavo Rocque. One of the biggest music producers in Hollywood," the lady said. "And I am his assistant Kelly."

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the ventilating system. It sounded like there was something or something moving around. "Did anyone hear that?" Maddy asked.

Suddenly four boys dropped from the ventilating system and landed on the floor. The girls realized right away that it was Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan also known as Big Time Rush. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SAW GUYS AT THE PARKING LOT!" Maddy yelled.

"DOGS! I told you to stay in the car!" Gustavo yelled.

"We thought you could use some help," Kendall said.

"Wait a minute, Gustavo Rocque, Big Time Rush, what is going on here?" Charlie said frustratingly as she gets up from her seat.

"Are we in a reality show or something? Where are the cameras?" Jessica said while looking for hidden cameras.

"Let's just cut to chase, we have a video of you girls performing on stage for a talent show two years ago. I am offering you girls a record deal to become a girl group and move to Hollywood to be famous," Gustavo announced and waited for the reaction.

The girls remained silent for thirty seconds while exchanging looks. "You're joking right?" Maddy finally said.

"Actually, I'm all out for the being famous part but I'm not so sure about the girl group part," Charlie said.

"Girl bands so 90's," Jessica commented.

Gustavo blood pressure slowly started to rise slowly but Kelly handed him a bottle of water to cool him down, "Ladies, I know the girl band era has ended a decade ago but you could be the band that brings it back just like Big Time Rush did with the boy band thing," Kelly encouraged.

"Why us?" Maddy asked.

"And where did you get that video of us at the talent show? It was from two years ago," Charlie inquired.

"That question could only be answered if you guys come to Hollywood with us. So what do you say?" Kelly asked.

"No," Maddy, Charlie and Jessica answered.

"WHY NOT?" Gustavo yelled.

"You guys," Charlie started while pointing at Gustavo and the guys, "can't just come to our school and fall from the ceiling and force us to become a girl band and follow you to Hollywood. Do you think we're some kind of desperate people who'd do anything to get to become famous?"

"Yeah, plus, we have other goals in life," Maddy supported.

"You girls have the same problem as Kendall here," James butted in. "Gustavo wanted him to come to Hollywood but he wants to be hockey player. But soon he gave in and after an album and adventures here and there, we're famous."

Maddy and Charlie rolled their eyes and turned back to Gustavo, "Look, if you really need a singer, you can take Skye. She's an amazing singer and the whole talent show thing was all her. We just helped," Maddy said.

"Yeah but Charlie, you're the one who wrote that song," Skye said.

"You write songs?" Kelly asked.

"Used to. I only wrote songs so I could get into the drama club in freshman year. Apparently my songs aren't good enough to be in any musicals," Charlie answered.

"Well that was a pretty good song you wrote. You'd be a wonderful addition to Rocque Records," Logan said.

"Come on guys, this could be great. All of us going to Hollywood and be famous. Isn't that what we always dream of doing when we were little?" Skye tried to persuade.

Maddy, Charlie and Jessica all looked at each other with questioning look. "Can we give you an answer like tonight or something? This is just a lot to take in," Maddy suggested.

"Sure, here is my card. Call me when you find a location to meet," Kelly said as she handed Skye a card.

"We can meet at my house and use my dad's office. He won't mind. Just come by at 8pm," Charlie said as she wrote down her address on a piece of paper.

"We'll see you girls tonight then," Kelly said nicely as she lead everyone out of the office.

"You girls should really consider this," Kendall told the girls.

"Moving to Hollywood isn't as risky as it may seems," Logan added.

"So where will we be leaving if we do decide to move to Hollywood?" Charlie asked.

"Palm Woods, home of the future famous," Carlos answered dramatically.

James then cleared his throat and moved to Charlie, "Hi, I'm James. But you already knew that right?" he said, trying to sound cool.

Charlie gave him a questioning look, "I don't care."

"Sorry about that. He always does this whenever he meets a new girl. Later!" Kendall said pulling James away from Charlie.

"That was really weird," Jessica commented and Charlie and Maddy agreed.

Skye sighed and headed towards the exit hastily. "Whoa, where are you going?" Maddy asked.

"You guys are idiots! Someone wanted to make us famous and you turned it down," Skye argued.

"We were taken by surprise Skye. It's not like we expect this kind of thing to happen," Maddy fought back.

"Ok, whoa, we'll discuss this during lunch. Ok?" Charlie said stopping them before it turns ugly.

"Fine."

* * *

_**SO? How was that?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Deal

That night at 7.59pm, Gustavo, Kelly and the four 'dogs', Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were on their way to Charlie's house for their decision making. Since they left their school, Skye, Charlie, Maddy and Jessica had discussed whether they are going to go leave Westchester for Hollywood. It wasn't an easy choice to make. They love their hometown. It's where they shared memories together.

"Now remember, these girls may be still in shock from this moment so please be nice to them. They are girls after all," Kelly reminded Gustavo.

"I don't care! I just want 4 girls to be in Hollywood by tomorrow morning. I'll kidnap them if I have to," Gustavo said.

Kelly gave Gustavo a dirty look while the boys look at Gustavo with a scarred look. "Seriously?" Logan asked.

James on the other hand started to spray some perfume which caused everyone in the limo coughing for air, "James, what is that?" Kendall asked.

"It's man spray," James answered simply.

"I thought it gave you an allergic reaction," Logan said.

"They fixed it. Plus, Westchester girls love guys who smell good and expensive," James replied.

"Says who?" Carlos asked.

"Man Fashion. There was an article about what rich girls look for in a guy," James said.

"But most rich girls would probably prefer to go out with rich guys," Logan pointed out.

"Come on, these girls can't be_ that _materialistic right?" James pointed out.

"We're here," the driver said.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at big gates opening, leading them inside. The driver drove inside to the circular driveway where the boys see, not a house, but a mansion. Their mouths open wide.

"This is a house?" Kendall asked.

"Correction. The correct term would be mansion," Logan said.

"A really big mansion," Carlos added.

"Bigger than Gustavo's," James added.

"Are you sure this is the right place Kelly?" Kendall inquired.

"Yup, this is 2 Arrow St 72. Also known as Hamilton Manor," Kelly replied.

"Now dogs, I want you to be in your good behaviour and don't touch anything!" Gustavo warned.

"He's right. If anything gets broken or destroyed, Mr. Hamilton will get mad and sue you," Kelly added.

"Oh come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Kendall said.

"I hope nothing," Gustavo mumbled.

Then all of them got out of the limo and walked towards the front door. Even the front door is huge. It even has gold in its frame. Kelly rang the doorbell twice before someone answered it. It was an old bald guy dressed in a Tux and wearing white gloves. By the looks of it, he must be the butler.

"May I help you?" he said with a British accent.

"We're here to see Charlotte Hamilton and her friends," Kelly replied.

"Do come in, Miss Hamilton and her friends are upstairs in the office. Third door to your left," he instructed. "May I take your coats?"

"Thank you," Kelly replied.

The guys didn't hear what the butler said. They were too busy admiring the entire mansion. It was larger than life. There were paintings of people that look expensive. Even the furniture smelled brand new.

"This is the biggest mansion I have ever been in my life," Kendall said distractingly.

"Guys!" Kelly called while snapping her fingers. "Come on."

All of them climbed up the staircase and followed the butler's direction. Gustavo opened the door to a big room with a big conference table in the middle of the room along with four girls seated together facing them. They all had their hair up in ponytails and had blazers on like they were in lawyers in court.

"Have a seat," Charlie said. "Inez, bring them their drinks," she said to the woman who must be her maid who was standing at the corner. The maid followed orders and gave all of them a glass of water. "Thank you Inez. You may leave," Charlie ordered.

As soon as her maid left, they started, "You have a butler and a maid? That's so awesome!" Carlos said loudly but the girls didn't look amused.

"We'll be doing the talking here," Jessica said.

"Charlie, you may proceed," Maddy said.

Charlie smiled confidently and stood up from her seat, "Now, it comes to my attention that you want us to be your little girl band," she started.

"Ok, what is this?" Gustavo asked.

"Maddy, he did not have the permission to speak," Charlie said.

"She's right Gustavo. Your rights to speak will not be obtained for the rest of the session unless you respect Miss Hamilton's word," Maddy ordered. "You may continue."

"Thank you. Now, I did my research and I found out that you used to produce a girl band before Gustavo. How was it?" Charlie asked.

"Does this means I can speak?" Gustavo asked back.

"ARGH! Can we just do this like normal people do? I want to Glee is on in 1 hour," Jessica interrupted frustratingly while taking out her ponytail.

"Jessica! You just interrupted my case," Charlie said.

"Who cares? Just because you went to Law Camp doesn't make you a lawyer overnight," Jessica replied.

"And just because you're on a diet, it doesn't mean you're going to fit into a size 2 by December," Charlie spatted back.

Jessica gasped, "Take that back!"

"QUIET!" Maddy shouted. "Now, what Charlie really meant was, if we do decide to go to Hollywood, we _are_ going to be famous right?"

"Most of Gustavo's band made it big time," Kendall replied.

"_But_ his first girl band was a only one hit wonder. Their second single didn't even sell," Charlie debated.

"But according to _Rolling Stone_, and I quote, 'Gustavo is back'," James said holding up a Rolling Stone magazine that he took out from his coat.

"Thus referring to his latest project Big Time Rush, aka us," Logan added.

"Plus, Gustavo can turn a dog into a pop star," Carlos said.

"So you're saying we're dogs?" Charlie inquired.

"Ooh, if I was a dog, I'd be want to be a poodle! They look so good with the ribbons on their head," Jessica said.

"We're not dogs Jess. It's just a saying," Skye told her.

"Ok, look, we'll admit it; working with Gustavo is a bit hard. He's ill tempered, stubborn and crazy sometimes but in the end, he is a good music producer who just wants us to succeed. Thus I rest my case," Kendall said dramatically.

"What case? It didn't even started," Charlie mumbled and Maddy shushed her.

"We have decided to go to Hollywood and be your girl band if you follow these conditions," Maddy stated.

"What conditions?" Gustavo asked.

"Skye, show him the contract," Maddy instructed.

Skye then stood up, holding a stack of papers and putting it in front of Gustavo. "Firstly, we believe in equality. By moving to Hollywood, we have to sacrifice some things. For example, Charlie won't get to be cheer captain like she always wanted. I would have to leave my boyfriend behind. Jessica would have to say goodbye to her dreams of being a fashion designer and Skye…well Skye doesn't have any big sacrifice like us but we do have to quit cheerleading thus turning in our 'A' squad pom-poms," Maddy said while Jessica and Skye took out all of their pom-poms from under the table.

"What?" Charlie asked in horror. "What do you mean we have to give them back? We earned them."

"The pom-poms are school property Charlie. Plus, it's been with the school for 10 years. It's not ours to keep," Skye reminded her.

"But it's not fair! We worked our butt off to get to the 'A' squad! It's bad enough I can't run for cheer captain but I have to turn in my pom-poms too?" Charlie protested.

"At least you still have the 'B' squad pom-poms," Jessica tried.

"Oh, you mean the pom-poms we got for free because Coach Ryan got a discount at Toys R Us?" Charlie said.

"Moving on," Maddy said sternly. "We heard that the Palm Woods is not a very good hotel. Besides the pool and some of the facilities, the rooms stink."

"And we heard that you renovated Big Time Rush's suite," Jessica added.

"So you want us to renovate your suite?" Kelly asked.

"Exactly."

"No deal! It's bad enough I have to waste my money on the dogs' apartment. Now I have to pay for four bratty girls from New York too? No way," Gustavo replied.

"Fine then. I guess it just means no deal and no way we are going to Hollywood now," Charlie said.

Kelly hit Gustavo's arm and gave him a stern look. "Fine. We'll decorate your little suite."

"Then you should know that we want a 3 bedroom suite and we want you to decorate it in these following themes," Maddy said.

"Outgoing but sweet," Skye said.

"Fun but girly and sophisticated," Jessica added.

"And it better be good," Charlie said.

"And also includes these 4 colours," Maddy added.

"Red," Charlie said.

"Purple," Jessica said.

"Yellow," Skye said.

"And blue. Because they're our favourite colour," Maddy finished.

"We'll do all of that and more if only Charlie writes a good song for Griffin," Gustavo stated.

Charlie eyes shot wide opened, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh my gosh! That would be an awesome idea!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Charlie is an amazing songwriter. She actually started so that she could get into the drama club in freshmen year," Maddy said.

"Some of the songs she wrote were even in some of the school plays," Skye added.

"Yeah but I stopped writing songs for 2 years. I'm not sure if I can write a song anymore," Charlie said.

"Why not? That song you wrote for the talent show was amazing," James said.

"Yeah, but that song won second place. I'm not Billboard song writing material," Charlie said.

"Oh come on, we'll all help you," Skye encouraged.

Before Charlie could object, everyone was looking at her with eager faces. Well, except for Gustavo. All he does is stare at her behind his sunglasses. She was used to people staring at her but this is making her nervous for some reason. "Fine, I'll do it. When do you want it?" Charlie asked.

"As soon as we arrive in Hollywood," Gustavo replied.

"Whoa, no pressure there," Charlie said sarcastically.

"I want something that's cool with a good rhythm. A song that makes everyone get up and dance on their feet. Something that people play when they're in a party," Gustavo said.

"She'll do it," Maddy assured him. "And in return, we'll be the best girl band you ever produce. Now, I guess this session is done-"

"Done-" Skye continued.

"Done-" Jessica continued.

"And done," Charlie finished. "Oh, and you can keep the contract. They are a few information there that you should read."

"So when do we leave?" Skye asked.

"Tomorrow morning at JFK airport," Kelly informed them.

"We'll meet you there," Maddy assured them.

* * *

_**SO what do you think? So if it's bad and sorry i haven't updated for a while. I have been celebrating my birthday.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	8. Get To Know

The next day, Gustavo, Kelly, Big Time Rush and Gustavo's latest project, Maddy, Skye, Charlie and Jessica are in Gustavo's private jet making their way to Hollywood and start their journey of being a girl band. In the jet, Maddy and Skye was sitting together while Charlie and Jessica took to seats right next to them. They were seated at far back while chatting it up. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all signalled to go to the back, attempting to get to know the new girls better.

"Hey, is there Wi-Fi here?" Charlie asked while standing up from her seat.

"Yes there is," Kelly replied distractingly.

"Thanks!"

"Working on the song Chuck?" Maddy asked.

"Yes and don't call me Chuck," Charlie replied.

"My uncle's name is Chuck," Jessica pointed out.

"Good to know," Charlie replied sarcastically.

"What do you got?" Skye asked Charlie while taking the notepad that Charlie has been scribbling on since they boarded the plane.

Maddy started to read it, "I would like to thank my mom, my dad and everybody for this award. I can't believe I was even nominated in the same category as Anne Hathaway and Sandra Bullock. It is such an honor to bring home this Best Actress award."

"This is not a song," Skye pointed out. "This is a speech and you're not even nominated for an Oscar."

"I'm not talking about the Oscars," Charlie replied.

"People Choice Awards?" Jessica guessed.

"Can you imagine? There I am in a beautiful Ralph Lauren gown walking down the red carpet with my entourage and then beating out Selena Gomez for the award," Charlie gushed.

Skye and Maddy rolled their eyes, "Just write a song Charlie," Maddy said.

"I can't. I don't have any idea how to even start," Charlie replied.

"Well do have anything beside your useless speech," Skye asked.

"No."

"Maybe you should write a song about a party. That's fun," Jessica suggested.

"Yeah, we could sing about a party and how fun it is and how people will dance their butt off," Maddy added.

"We don't mind helping!" Carlos said popping his head out behind the seat in front of Charlie and Jessica. Soon James popped up beside him while Logan and Kendall popped up in front of Maddy and Skye.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Charlie asked.

"Kind of?" Logan replied.

"We were thinking since we're going to see each other more often, we should get to know each other," Kendall explained.

"Perfect! Let's play 10 questions," Maddy responded. "Since you guys want to know us, you'll ask the question."

"I'll go first. Are you all single?" James asked eagerly.

"Not Maddy. She's taken," Jessica replied.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I don't want to have to cry again," Maddy said while holding on to the navy blue cap she was wearing. Her boyfriend, Bryan, gave her that hat when they went to a basketball game together.

"I have a girlfriend too. But she had to move to Canada for her show," Kendall said referring to his girlfriend, Jo.

"Is long distance that hard?" Maddy inquired.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this," Charlie pointed out.

"Fine, next question," Maddy said.

"How did all of you meet?" Logan asked.

"Well it started with Maddy and Charlie in kindergarten then in the first grade, I moved to the house across the street from Maddy and Skye joined in the middle of first grade," Jessica answered.

"We were a tight foursome ever since," Charlie added.

"Describe your personality," James said. Everyone then turned to him and gave him a questioning look. "What?"

The girls shook it off and Maddy answered, "Well, I'm kind of a tomboy but not like full on tomboy. Skye is the shy but talented one. Jessica is the outgoing one."

Charlie scoffed, "You mean outgoing but stupid one," she added. Jessica retaliated by punching her arm hardly. "OW!"

"No punch backs!" Jessica said.

"And Charlie is sarcastic one," Maddy continued.

"You mean, the pretty one among all of us," Charlie corrected her.

"See? She's very sarcastic," Maddy responded. Charlie then threw her pillow at Maddy.

"Ok, next question, what really happened during the talent show that you girls performed?" Logan asked.

"Well, it all started with Charlie who wrote this song that was supposed to be used for an upcoming musical but it got rejected for being too 'show tune-y'," Skye started.

"And on the same day, the whole school were all pumped for the upcoming talent show that was being held the next day because first place prize is to be featured in Teen Vogue magazine which of course every girl in the universe wants to be in," Charlie continued.

"That day during lunch, our arch enemies since grade school: 'The Chicas' were boasting of how they could easily win the talent show because they were that talented," Maddy said.

"Who are 'The Chicas'?" Kendall inquired.

"The Chicas consists of three big wannabes Ella, Stella and Margarita but everybody calls her Maggie," Charlie answered.

"They are also sisters and triplets who are just 3 girls too many," Maddy added.

"Anyways, they were exchanged students from Spain and they never let anyone forget it," Charlie continued.

"Since then we were waiting for the day of when we could exchange them back," Jessica joked making everyone smile.

"They think they're so cool because they're naturally tanned and exotic and I'm always their punch bag because I'm only 50% Spanish," Charlie said.

"I thought they made fun of you because you can't speak and understand Spanish?" Jessica inquired.

"That too."

"Anyways, after they finished boasting how not so awesome they are, they started to challenge us saying that neither of us could ever beat them in this century," Skye continued.

"So Maddy, being competitive as always, challenged them by saying that Skye could beat them using my song. After that Maddy made a bet that whoever loses would have to show up to school dressed as a bear in a tutu and of course the Chicas accepted the bet," Charlie said.

"But during the day of the talent show, Skye started to get cold feet and she started throwing up in her dressing room," Jessica recalled, giggling at the memory.

"You don't have to tell them every single little detail Jessica," Skye said.

"Little? You threw up every 3 minutes," Maddy added.

"I had a big breakfast," Skye said.

"To add more pressure, The Chicas dropped by to 'wish us good luck' so Skye, who was panicked, told Charlie to perform together with her but Charlie doesn't want to because Skye was going to be on stage in like 2 minutes and there was no time to change plans," Maddy continued.

"But in the end you guys came through and helped Skye on stage right?" Kendall asked.

Everyone nodded. "Before Skye went on stage, we went through the costume room and stole some outfits and ran immediately on stage and the rest is history," Jessica said.

"One thing I don't get though. How did Gustavo get our video?" Charlie asked.

"It might be from Mr. Griffin. He's our boss too," Logan answered.

"Is he like Gustavo?"

"He can be tough," James answered.

"And a little scary," Logan added.

"Ok, next question," Jessica urged.

"You know, suddenly I'm starting to think 10 questions is a little too many," Kendall said.

"Then I'll ask a question," Jessica replied quickly. "How is it like living in the Palm Woods?" she asked.

"It's awesome!" Carlos replied.

"It has almost everything there," Kendall added.

"Including a school where we have to go to," Logan added.

"Wait, we still have to go school?" Jessica asked.

"What makes you think we're not going to school anymore?" Charlie asked her.

"The moving to Hollywood thing," Jessica replied.

"It's not like we're going to be in the recording studio 24/7 Jessica," Maddy reminded her friend.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Excuse her. She's a little…off," she said.

"Yeah, so is Carlos," Logan replied, causing Carlos to hit him at the back of his head.

"Hey, anyone smell that?" Skye asked.

Everyone sniffed, "It smells familiar," Charlie said.

"Oh, that's me. I'm wearing Better Wear Your Cuda man spray," James said.

"My dad uses that too. He has been wearing it since I was just a baby," Charlie replied.

"I remember when we were 7 that your parents brought us shopping at the mall and then we somehow got lost in the crowd and you tracked down your dad using your nose and his scent," Maddy recalled.

"Not just a pretty face," Skye commented.

"Skye, please, I'm always the pretty face," Charlie said.

"Did we mention Charlie has a big head too?" Jessica added.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't update, I had a writer's block. :(**_

_**Also sorry that I had to end this chapter like this. I promise the next one will be awesome. PROMISE!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**P.S. Since I did not mention who is going to be who, why don't you guys guess?**_

_**Maddy and ?**_

_**Charlie and ?**_

_**Skye and ?**_

_**Jessica and ?**_


End file.
